Kisah Mary
by AlthaeaRosea
Summary: Mary punya mimpi. dan Claire memahami mimpinya. Baca kalo kamu pernah serius nyoba nulis buku.


setelah 6 bulan menghilang entah kemana, here i am.

bagi para pembaca, apa kalian ngeliat perkembangan signifikan dari tulisan ini dibandingin sama tulisan-tulisan sebelomnya?

i hope so.

cerita ini ada unsur pengalaman pribadinya.

hope you'll like it

disclaimer: i do not own harvest moon or any of its character. i do not own the books which titles i mentioned here. but i do own the story line.

...

Kata Mayor Thomas gadis kota pirang itu akan tinggal di sini secara permanen.

Awalnya kusangka ia setipe dengan Karen yang 'eksis' atau Popuri yang menggemaskan, sahabat semua laki-laki. Yang dapat menjadikan seorang lelaki sebagai lebih dari sekedar _acquaintance_ setelah satu percakapan ringan dibumbui 'senyum manis dan tawa lepas' (ya, ya, deskripsi monoton yang sudah digunakan jutaan kali, persis seperti kenyataannya), dua hal yang tidak kumiliki.

Tapi lihat apa yang dipinjam _cowgirl_ pirang itu; Life of Pi, The Alchemist, Jane Eyre. Buku-buku _pribadiku _karena tidak ada seorang pun di pulau ini yang membaca buku-buku tersebut. Padahal awalnya kupikir aku dapat melihat tulisan harlequin di wajah Claire. Bahkan seorang sahabat buku tidak dapat mendalami pepatah _don't judge a book by its cover. _Aku sedikit marah pada diriku sendiri karena keangkuhanku yang tidak mau menerima kesalahanku.

Pertama kali ia masuk ke perpustakaan, aku sudah bersiap-siap memasang topeng malu-malu, seorang staff perpustakaan yang _nerd _tapi menguasai bidangnya. Awalnya hanya basa-basi. Claire bertanya tentang buku bercocok tanam dan peternakan. Yah, sebuah pembukaan standar yang kuyakini akan berlanjut ke Match Game atau Call After Midnight.

Tapi lalu ia mendekati rak favoritku. Rak _pribadiku_. Lalu aku melihat tatapan mata itu. Tatapan lembut yang tercermin di wajahku setiap aku memandang rak ini. Begitu damai dan puas. Tatapan seseorang yang _terlahir_ di negriku. Kulihat jari terlunjuk dan jari tengahnya perlahan menyapu tiap judul buku dengan penuh perasaan. Seperti seorang petualang bijaksana yang memperhatikan detail dunia yang akan ia jelajahi. Aku _mengerti _perasaan itu.

"Ah," desahnya. "Kamu punya buku yang sedang kucari-cari,"

Claire menarik keluar sebuah buku bersampul merah tua. Good Wives kesayanganku. Tempat aku mencari nasehat dengan cara yang paling tidak menggurui. Tanpa menyentuh kenyataan yang kutakuti karena lebih tajam dari huruf-huruf hitam di atas kertas serta seluruh sensasi yang menyertainya.

"Kau juga suka itu?" tanyaku setengah berbisik, tidak mau merusak atmosfer sesama petualang perkasa yang senjatanya adalah hati dan imajinasi.

"Aku sudah membaca buku sebelumnya. Dan aku sangat, sangat, gembira mengetahui tirai itu akan diangkat lagi. Kali ini untukku," Claire berbicara dalam bahasa-_ku. _Bahasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh kaum kami.

"Aku juga merasakan itu saat tirai itu diangkat untukku. Selamat menikmati. Banyak yang terjadi, hal-hal mengejutkan yang membuatku sedih dan kecewa. Tapi itulah keindahan dari tulisan Louisa,"

"Ya, Louisa sangat mengerti yang ia tuliskan," saat itu aku yakin Claire juga _mengenal _Louisa secara _pribadi_.

Lalu atmosfer menawan yang memerangkap kami pecah, tapi keindahan awalnya masih ada.

"Kapan aku harus mengembalikan buku ini?" tanya Claire. Sinar matanya kembali menyenangkan, tipikal Karen dan Popuri, dan jutaan gadis lainnya yang pernah hidup.

"Minggu depan. Paling lambat dua minggu lagi. Lebih dari itu.. maaf, tapi kami harus memberi sanksi berupa sejumlah pembayaran kecil," aku kembali menjadi staff perpustakaan yang berpengalaman dan sopan.

"Ya. Terima kasih," Claire keluar sebagai pengunjung biasa. Tapi jiwa kami yakin kami telah menemukan sesama kaum kami, dan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti jalanan panjang yang berliku-liku di hadapan kami. Jalanan penuh bunga matahari dan pohon cemara, seperti jalanan di negri asal kami sebelum kami terbangun dan mendapati suatu eksistensi bernama 'bumi' dan semua kebodohannya. Semua ini tentu saja hanya idiom kalau kau bingung membacanya.

Kunjungan pertama itu disambung dengan kunjungan-kunjungan lainnya yang semakin indah. Kami banyak mendiskusikan 'dunia-dunia' yang sudah kami jelajahi. Saling memberi pendapat tentang 'teman-teman' kami lewat sudut pandang yang berbeda, dan sudut pandang Claire sangat menarik. Ia suka fokus kepada karakter-karakter minor yang tidak menyumbang banyak dalam kata-kata maupun pikiran, tapi memiliki sifat dan kepribadian yang orisinil dan nyata. Kami sangat mengagumi 'pencipta' mereka.

Kami bukannya tidak pernah bertentangan. Kadang kami beradu argumen. Seperti seorang INFP lainnya, aku seperti seekor anjing penjaga mengenai _cause-_ku. Pendapat dan pendirianku kulindungi sampai aku kehabisan amunisi. Lalu aku akan menggunakan pedang. Bila ia patah, aku akan bertahan dengan tanganku. Seandainya tanganku remuk, kali ini kaki yang berperan ganda. Apabila pada akhirnya tubuhku tidak menyisakan satu tulangpun yang masih tersambung, jiwaku akan terus mencegah keterpurukan _cause_ itu.

Dan tidak ada satu pun di kolong langit, maupun di atapnya, yang mampu menghancurkan jiwaku karena ia milik Sumber dari semua _cause_-ku. Ia yang disebut sebagai Pencipta. Yang memiliki nama lain di Narnia.

Tapi Claire sangat cemerlang dalam hal persuasi. Ia tidak membujukku dengan kata-kata 'iya sih, tapi kan begini dan begitu'. Ia dengan tegas dan penuh akal sehat menyatakan pendapatnya. Pendapatnya tidak semata-mata didasarkan atas emosi atau logika saja. Ia mendalami semuanya, mengolah semuanya, lalu menyimpulkan dengan sederhana tetapi tepat sasaran. Aku tidak bisa tidak menghormati perspektifnya, walau _cause_-ku masih dan akan selalu duduk di tahta tertinggi dalam hatiku.

Di luar perpustakaan, Claire menjadi si gadis petani yang ceria dan suka membantu, tipikal manusia biasa. Komentar orang-orang adalah; "Ia sangat kuat, bekerja sendirian di pertaniannya," dan "Claire itu selalu tersenyum. Ia berteman dengan semua orang, dari tukang kayu miskin sampai pendeta," dan "Kau tahu, ia membantu Cliff malang itu mendapat pekerjaan yang pantas dan bergaji lumayan,"

Khusus dari Manna, sumber mayoritas asumsi negatif di kota damai ini: "Claire? Oh, dia gadis kota manja yang dulunya banyak uang. Lalu orang tuanya meninggal dan kakeknya mewarisinya pertanian tua ini. Ia _terpaksa _tinggal dan bekerja disini. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan harta mendiang orang tuanya. Habis untuk membeli barang _branded?_ Aku tidak heran. Tapi, oh, _darl, _aku tidak menghakimi gadis yatim piatu itu. Aku mengasihani _nasib _dan _moral_-nya."

Siapa yang peduli tentang masa lalu Claire? Aku tidak. Claire bahagia dan puas _sekarang._ Ia _tidak _terpaksa tinggal dan bekerja di sini.

Lalu hasrat itu datang. Hasrat kaumku yang mengenali sangkakala surgawi sekaligus memahami nyanyian batu yang paling kasar. Hasrat untuk menulis. Aku tidak tahu milikku ini termasuk dalam tujuan yang mulia atau hina. Tapi aku _harus _menulis. Kata-kata itu, gambaran itu, permainan perasaan itu, semua menangis minta dituang ke atas kertas. Sebagai orang yang menyembah di altar Hati, apa yang bisa kulakukan selain menurutinya?

Maka kuambil sebuah buku lama dan sebuah pensil, dua sahabat terbaik para penulis di masa yang telah lalu. Tapi di pulau ini, pulau yang tidak tersentuh waktu ini, tak ada batas antara daun yang telah menguning dan semburat merah jambu di pucuk batang pohon.

...

there, sebenernya ini cuma epilog, pembukaan, appetizer, begitu lah.

cerita ini ga bakalan panjang.

authoress sangat amat males nulis cerita kepanjangan.

thank you so very much for reading.

review please? *mukamelas

flame juga boleh deh :p


End file.
